


All's Fair in Love and War

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Bederia Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Amusement Parks, Bederia Week, Bederia Week 2020, DressedinPinkShipping, F/M, First Dates, bederia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Day 1 | Fair/Amusement ParkGloria promised him once that they'll do everything he couldn't do as a child--taking him to the annual fair was her making true on that promise.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Bederia Week 2020





	All's Fair in Love and War

For Gloria and Bede, everything was new.

And being each other’s first came with the territory; first date, first kiss, first love. But Bede didn’t expect Gloria to be so adamant in firsts that went **beyond** their relationship. And right now as her gentle hand drags him through the crowds he sure knew that his girlfriend would not let up until he experienced the fair’s festivities to the fullest.

And maybe this was his fault, for telling her he never got to do _this_ or _that_ \--growing up in an orphanage did that to kids, stifled their experiences. But Gloria, oh so determined Gloria, vowed, even before they dated, that she would help him do things he’s never done before.

She’s kept that promise up until this very day.

The fair was far more taxing than he thought it would be. Voices and squeals clamored all about. Cheesy, obnoxious music ringing in their ears. Children running, teenagers being rowdy. Lines were long, and foods were oversaturated with grease.

But he was having fun, simply because he was with her.

It was honestly strange to him that Gloria pleaded that they needed to go. He knew Gloria absolutely abhorred spaces like this, but as he kept glancing at her all he could feel is warmth emanating from her smile. And it’s that smile that kept him going that night.

Hazel eyes sparkled at him as she fed him cotton candy for the first time. Soft words and a steady hand rubbed on his back when they got off one of those evil contraptions that spun them around far too quickly. And not nearly enough kisses were placed on him when Gloria pushed him into a photo booth.

But right now it was time for war.

Gloria’s eyes widening with absolute joy when she saw one specific plush hanging off the edge of the awning of one of those carnival games.

“I want it.” 

It’s barely a whisper, but her quiet voice is one he picks up on rather easily and for Gloria, to very clearly state she desired something was enough to get Bede to look with newfound interest.

Violet eyes scan the various prizes; pokemon plushies, plastic trinkets, bootleg jerseys of the league members. His brow furrows, unsure of what had rendered Gloria to stop in her tracks when he feels her fingers gently nudge his face to the right before her finger is pointing directly to a plush.

A plush of him.

“Gloria,” he calls out, looking at her softly. “Do you want to play?”

* * *

Bede had heard a lot about these carnival games; rigged money traps that festered on the thrill and potential of winning something grand.

He didn’t expect that seeing Gloria so enamored with an item would get him fired up enough to even try. Maybe it’s his pride (the ring toss employee teasing that _‘it was only right to win his cute girlfriend something_ ’), or maybe it was just the overwhelming need to give his girlfriend something in thanks for giving him yet another day to remember. (Truthfully, with her, every day was a day to remember.) 

But he needed this--even if it was a silly replica of him.

When he lost, however, he found himself scowling. 

“Bede, it’s okay, we can go do other th--”

He slams his hand down on the counter, bills showing underneath his lithe fingers.

“Give me 10 more rings.”

* * *

It took several rounds, but it finally happened. 

Leave it to the Champion to win her own prize. 

At first, he was offended, nearly demanding a do-over until he saw how she bounced on the balls of feet with her hands extended out. Her full cheeks squish against the fabric of the plush as it reached her, Bede unable to hold back his chuckle at the adorable image.

But then Gloria does the unthinkable. 

“I love you Bedey,” cooed right before her lips press a kiss on the face of what was supposed to be him.

Now that wasn’t fair. 

The toy was pressed far closer than he had been able to get all night. Hands no longer in his because they were preoccupied. Her attention fully on that monstrosity.

His arms come to haughtily cross over his chest.

“Why kiss that when you have the real thing?”

This was another first. 

And Gloria blinks at him. Once. Twice. Before he notes the corner of her lips lifting coyly.

“Are you jealous?”

He scoffs, looking at her with a furrowed brow, “why would I be jealous of a bad representation of me?”

Gloria giggles, bringing the plush higher up as her fingers idly play with its choppy curls. 

“Oh~ I don’t know, cause I kissed it? Cause I’m hugging it? Cause I get to bring it home with me and tuck it into bed?”

His gaze narrows, he can hear the lilt in her voice, the evident tease.

Gloria was messing with him, and it would not do whatsoever.

“Gloria,” he growls lowly, prompting a bigger smile to reach her eyes. And then she’s stepping closer, plush brought up to his face as she makes a rather loud “mwah” sound as it taps him.

It was silly. Childish. 

And honestly, freeing that at a fair of all places, these two had the ability to just play around. No responsibilities. No duties.

Just them.

And because of that Bede figured he could tease her right back.

His arm wraps around her almost instinctively, other hand reaching to tip her face up. It was easy to ignore the people around them when their lips brushed gently against one another’s.

It’s short and reminiscent of the candy they had shared earlier, but enough to get Bede a front-row seat to the blush Gloria had under neon lights. Yet it’s his heart that skips; melting at the affection, weak for her hand splayed out on his chest, soft at the overall presence of her.

“What if you get a plush of me?” she suggests softly, looking up at him in a way that Bede knew only made him fall more in love. “Will that make things better?” 

He can’t help but roll his eyes as he extends his arm towards her. 

“It’s not you, but I’ll humor the idea.”

* * *

And when Bede kisses the Gloria plush he wins, it’s her turn to pout and ask for more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY FLUFF!!! |
> 
> Want to yell at me about bederia?
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/pkmntrashcan)
> 
> [Bederia Tumblr](http://bede-x-gloria.tumblr.com)


End file.
